


Animal

by bringthebiggergun



Category: Ranya - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom, linctavia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff, G!P, G!p Lexa, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, Trigedasleng, Violence, Wolves, fsl, norse myth - Freeform, urban-fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringthebiggergun/pseuds/bringthebiggergun
Summary: Coming of age and taking over a million dollar empire is not something a 20-some year old should have to worry about but for Lexa Woods this is soon to become a reality. To top it off she's also being thrown headfirst to the "wolves" when a new case comes into their office a young boy by the name of Aden Black. She is to face her demons and embrace her heritage in order to keep secrets secret and animalistic desires at bay.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a while back and thought it was finally time to bring it out for you guys to read it. Go easy on me since I haven't written a story like this in over a year now. Enjoy
> 
> You can find me here: bringthebiggergun.tumblr.com

“Alright roll up your sleeve and give me your arm.” His gruff voice causes Lexa smirk and she unbuttons the right cuff and begins rolling up the sleeve. The sterile smell of the alcohol pad in Gustus’s hand made her eyes water, “Come on, you know this is mandatory.” she groans and finishes rolling up her sleeve, finally presenting her tattooed arm to him. He prods around with his middle finger and starts to wipe the arm down, the rough alcohol pad making Lexa wince at the thought of what’s to come next. “I’d assume you’d be used to it given those.” He motions to the tattoos marking her arm and she shrugs.

“At least the needle from the machine doesn’t go into me. And it leaves a pretty picture afterwards.” She smiles forcefully and he chuckles.

“True.” He gives her arm another wipe and uncaps the needle, “You can look away if you need to, that usually helps.” Sighing she set her jaw shaking her head. “Suit yourself.” 

Feeling the pinch of the needle going in and the pop of the test vials. She clears her throat and looks down to see the dark liquid flowing into the tube. Pop. Gustus pulls the first vial out and pops another in. He picks up a marker from his pocket and marks the time and her number onto it. Pop. He pulls out the second vial and then goes to remove the needle from her arm. He sets a cotton ball and bends her arm. “Hold that for a second.” He then marks the vial and sets it next to the other. 

The sound of fast footsteps approach the door and Lexa sits up straight while Gustus walks over to wash his hand and dispose of the gloves he was wearing. There’s a fast rap at the door and she moves to answer, Gustus tries the same but a raise her hand stops him. She tosses the cotton ball next to the vials and rolls her sleeve down. She opens the door to see a very agitated Lincoln looking back, he immediately straightens up at seeing Lexa. “Lincoln, what is it?” 

He clears his throat and tries to catch his breath, “He’s shifting.” She hears Gustus hum and stepping towards them.

“Take me to him.” Gustus speaks, “Your results should be in by the end of the day.” He touches her shoulder and she nods. “Where’s the subject Lincoln?”

“Boy.” Lexa speaks up looking at Gustus then to Lincoln, “He’s a boy, not a fucking subject.” She rolls up both her sleeves this time. “Go get my samples to the lab, I’ll go with Lincoln.”

“Hed-” She groans at the title slip, “Lexa, this isn’t your responsibility go eat something before the hunger sets in.” Gustus suggests. “I’ll go take care of the subject.”

“Gustus.” She moves to exit the room, “Take care of my lab samples.” She grabs her hair and pull it up into a loose bun, “Lincoln take me to the boy.” Lincoln steps away from the door and nods, She can feel Gustus looking in her direction, “I’m more than capable of being able to help the boy more than you, you’ll scare him Gus.” She responds trying to calm him, Gustus sighs and nods stepping back into the room. “Lincoln, the boy.” Lincoln starts walking down the hall at a fast pace, she feels my stomach flutter in excitement of knowing another Naitblida coming of age.

“I’m assuming he’s an orphan, came in to the hospital with some minor lacerations to his face and side, they were thought to have been cause of a car accident,” Lincoln starts to ramble off his state. “When I stepped into the ER I caught wiff of his scent, there were other Naitblida scents to him so it is safe to assume the boy was being used as bait.”

“Bait?” She stops in her tracks and Lincoln does as well. “What do you mean bait?”

He sighs and clears his throat, “I think he’s part of the trafficking incident with the Az-”

“Lexa!” She hears her name being shouted from down the hall, Kane. “I am so happy to see you here, I have to talk to you-”

Lincoln sets his jaw and pockets his hands, “Kane, I’m afraid I haven’t the time at the moment.” She looks at him and towards Lincoln. 

“Doctor Forester.” Kane greets Lincoln with a smile.

“Mr. Kane.” Lincoln nods at him then looks at Lexa.

“Ms. Woods, we must go.” 

“I’ll see you in your office after I take care of this, Kane.” She tries to smile at him as to not worry him. 

“Of course, I just wanted to let you know that-” Lincoln’s pager starts beeping out of control.

“Ms. Woods we need to go now!” Lincoln starts jogging and she follows after him.

“Indra and I would like to meet with you before you leave today.” Kane tries to finish.

Anya is at the boys side who’s whimpering and shaking, she tries to calm the boy by murmuring to him that he’ll be okay.

“Doctor Forester the boy’s running a fever now, his levels go from stable to erratic much closer intervals now, he’s close.” Lincoln walks over to pick up the boy’s charts and flips through them. She watches from the door, the poor kid just whimpers every time he tries to breathe.

“What is she doing here? I sent you to get Gustus.” 

“Hello to you too An.” Lexa smirks at her and step towards where the boy lays.  
“Stay away from him, Lexa.” Anya walks to stand between the boy and myself. “You don’t know how to deal with a first timer.”

“Really? Anya, I should ask why you’re in here giving orders. Step aside.” As soon as she finishes her sentence the boy lets out a loud scream and the sound of joints popping fills the room. Moving Anya out of the way she kneels next to the boy. “You’re okay, just breathe through it alright?”

“I’m scared.” He whimpers and she sees his lip start to bleed, the black liquid darkening his mouth. “What’s going on?”

She looks to Lincoln and he has taken off his lab coat. “He doesn’t know? You said-”

“He doesn’t know he was-” The boy screams again and his spine cracks this time.

“Very well then,” She grabs the boy’s hand and give it a light squeeze, “Lincoln you should be able to take care of this on your own, you’re a doctor for fuck’s sake!”

“LEXA!” Anya kicks her leg, “Language!”

“I doubt the kid gives a shit, go get me some water and a steak.” Anya shakes her head but does as told, leaving Lincoln, the boy, and herself in the room.

“What’s his name?” She looks at the boy that’s squeezing her hand now, his grip getting harder and harder each time.

“Aden.” Lincoln stands there watching. 

“Alright, Aden?” She looks down at the boy and squeezes his hand again, “You’re going to have to listen to me very carefully okay?” 

The boy looks up at her and nods wincing a little.

“You’re going to have to go with the pain okay? It’ll only start to calm once you’ve started to go with it. Think of it as the ocean, instead of fighting the current let it take you, alright?” 

“It’s hurts.”

“I know, but you’ll learn to love this pain, this pain is what brings people like us together. Just remember to breathe through it. Don’t fight it or else it will only make things worse and the process will be prolonged even more.”

“What’s happening?” He groans and it turns into a snarl, She remains holding his hand though knowing that this can only get much more dangerous as his shift continues to come in stronger every time and his strength will be much more than Lincoln and her’s. 

“You’re a Naitblida, Aden.” Lincoln finally speaks up, “Ms. Woods and I are like you, there are others like us but who are not as lucky as you are right now.”

Lexa watches Aden carefully as his jaw moves in and out of place and tears sprout from his eyes as he starts to sob, “Shh it’s going to be okay, you’re doing great so far Aden.”

“The first time will always be the worst one, but you’ll learn to control it the older you get.” Lincoln continues trying to calm the boy.

“I want my mom.” The boy whimpers and she feels her throat knot, but as soon as she’s about to speak she hears a growl break from the boy. She continues holding his hand but starts to crouch away from him.

“I want you to focus on the pain, where it starts then picture it moving from there to your arms and legs. Just picture it leaving your body and you follow it.”

Another growl comes from the boy’s chest and he tears his hand from hers and she stands up moving away from him, “Breathe through it Aden, don’t forget that it’s very important you do so.”

She watches as the boy curls into his stomach and rips his shirt off, sweat staining and darkening the cloth as he removes it from himself. His spine moving and his shoulders rearranging themselves. 

“There you go, good job.” She praises him as his chest expands and contracts, “Just let go listen to your body.” With that his shift comes faster, his human skin starts to tear and a pelt of light brown starts to cover his torso and arms, the sound of crunching bones and whimpers are replaced with doglike groans and heavy pants. 

Lincoln walks to the other side of where Aden is shifting and picks up his chart and starts jotting down notes, checking his watch every now and then and jotting down things at a fast pace. She rubs my neck and step back as she watch Aden’s hands and legs rearrange, a tell-tale sign that his shift is about to finish and the real danger will begin, the hunger.

She steps back near the door and watches his body language, she hears footsteps approach and her own excitement at watching the boy shift has my own shift pressing to the surface. She grips the doorknob and opens it slowly, keeping an eye on the boy. Anya steps in with a bottle of water and a piece of paper smelling of blood. Lexa’s mouth watering at the smell, she looks towards the boy once again and his tail has now sprouted. His stomach starts heaving and she sees his golden eyes look back at her. 

Lincoln clears his throat and she looks up to see him smiling at the boy with amazement. Lexa start to unwrap the steak Anya hands her and tears it in half stepping near the small wolf that stands shakily in Aden’s spot.

“Lexa wait!” Anya whispers, “He’s not stable.”

Raising her hand at her Lexa takes a step towards Aden, “Good job, you did great Aden.” The small wolf heaves again and coughs then looks at her baring his teeth but licking his muzzle in submission, Lincoln and Anya gasp. Lexa clears her throat and ignores the action, “Here.” She places the piece of steak in from of him and he sniffs it before scarfing it down. “You did great, Aden.” She places her empty hand for him to smell and he licks her palm. She gives him the other piece and he eats it as well.

“Amazing.” Lincoln whispers, “that’s not something that’s happened before with other first-timers.” He looks at Aden in amazement, “His temper is calm, unlike the others, he’s not agitated or- wow.”

Anya walks towards a drawer and pulls out a container and pours the water bottle into it then hands it to me, Lexa places it on the ground and Aden jumps down to sniff the water.

“How long did he take?” She asks Lincoln and he smiles.

“You won’t believe it.”

“He took nothing to do it, most times others are still a whimpering blubbering mess by the time I come back with the sedative.” Anya interrupts.

“How long?” She asks him again.

“5 minutes.”

“What?” Anya gasps and walks over to look at the charts. “That’s impossible, he’s one of the younger subjects, how is that even possible.”

“He’s not a subject.” Lexa growls at her, “He was calm when it came time for his shift, that’s how it’s supposed to be.”

“Usually they’re much longer for the first time.” Lincoln responds, “I remember my own took an entire night. But then again I was alone, no one there to guide me.” 

“How did you do it, Lex?” Anya asks and Lexa sigh as Lexa lets herself fall on the ground to sit.

“Gustus helped me.” She responds as Aden sits on his haunches and looks at her. “Good job, Aden.”

“I need to run his tests and get his information into our system, would you like to help?” Anya asks and Lexa shakes her head as she stands remembering her pending meeting with Marcus.

“Kane is waiting for me in his office.” She responds while straightening up her clothes.

Lincoln walks around to look at the boy who sits there eyeing them curiously with his big golden eyes. 

“Ah, yes, the meeting today.” Anya muses causing Lexa groan, Aden yowls and Lincoln chuckles.

“Let me know of his condition when you’re finished with the tests, I will come back when he shows signs of shifting again, please let me know.” Lexa finishes and they both nod as she turns towards the door.


	2. AN

So I'm currently rewriting this and working on my other story, Vicious Conquistador, I just finished revising chapter 1 of this and I'll have chapter 2 up soon (maybe tonight) sorry for the delay I'm a mess at keeping a schedule but here's the revamped version and hope you don't hate me. (not much of a change honestly just changing POV and the direction in which it was going. Thankfully we were only a chapter in (publicly) so you're not missing out on key shit. 

TL;DR

SORRY FOR THE WAIT!  
-Riley


End file.
